


The Bandana Code: Grey Flannel

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [23]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Flagging, Gay Sex, Handkerchief Code, Hot Sex, Intense Orgasm, Intense Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Changing Room, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Suit Shopping, Suits, Surprise Kissing, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, The Hook (Sex Position), Wedding Suits, clueless, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Lex." Jack laughed against his lips, taken aback by the sudden change in mood."You look so fucking hot in that." Alex breathed against him, running his hands up his chest over the jacket material and making Jack shudder. "Y-yeah?" He mumbled, struggling to keep his voice even with Alex so close and so clearly excited. He just nodded eagerly."When we get home." He leant in close, pressing his lips to Jack's ear. "I want you to fuck me in it." Jack's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Alex in disbelief as the older pulled back, eyes wild and dark. Holy shit he was serious. "I guess this is the suit then,"
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Bandana Code: Grey Flannel

Alex had been absolutely ecstatic when Jack had asked him to be his plus one to his sister's wedding. He couldn't explain how much it meant to him that Jack was inviting him to family events. It just showed that this was serious, that despite how little things had changed between them on a day to day basis this was still a real relationship with feelings and commitment.

He would be meeting Jack's family at a pretty big family event. He wasn't sure if he was more nervous or excited but right now he was focusing on the fact that he had been invited and that meant Jack wanted him to be a part of his life in a serious way.

It did, however, mean that they had to go suit shopping as neither of the pair had anything remotely appropriate for a formal event.

They wandered around the suit section of the clothing stores both utterly clueless to what they were really looking for. There were so many cuts and fits and neither of them had any idea what would look good.

"Let's just find some we like the look of and try them on," Jack said finally. "No point in overcomplicating it." Alex nodded slowly in agreement. "They all look the same to me." He mumbled, feeling a little awkward. Jack chuckled softly.  
"Nah they're not. Look at that one, it's blue. The other one's black, It's completely different." Alex huffed, shoving at his shoulder playfully.  
"Shut up you asshole." Jack just grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his temple.

After grabbing a few different suits to try on they headed to the changing rooms. Since none of the staff were around to tell them otherwise they headed into the same booth.

A few suits later Alex found one he actually liked. It was fitted and snug and he thought he looked pretty good. He turned to Jack for confirmation but the words died in his throat. He couldn't help but stare. His eyes wide and his jaw slack as he took Jack in.

He looked hot as hell in his suit. It clung to his frame perfectly, long legs shaped to perfection as the shirt caressed his torso. Alex was struggling not to get a boner, it would be impossible to hide in the tight suit pants and it wasn't like he could sort himself out in the middle of the store.

"What?" Jack asked, noticing his eyes on him as he fiddle with the tie. Instead of answering Alex launched himself at the taller boy, kissing him hard as he pressed himself as close as he could get.

"Lex." Jack laughed against his lips, taken aback by the sudden change in mood.  
"You look so fucking hot in that." Alex breathed against him, running his hands up his chest over the jacket material and making Jack shudder.  
"Y-yeah?" He mumbled, struggling to keep his voice even with Alex so close and so clearly excited. He just nodded eagerly.

"When we get home." He leant in close, pressing his lips to Jack's ear. "I want you to fuck me in it." Jack's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Alex in disbelief as the older boy pulled back, eyes wild and dark. Holy shit he was serious. "I guess this is the suit then," He mumbled, swallowing hard as he tried to keep control.

"What do you think of this one?" Alex asked as he turned back to the mirror, not trusting himself to keep his hands to himself if he kept directly facing Jack. Alex looked his reflection over as he did his best to focus on now rather than what was going to be happening later.

"You look good," Jack told him. It was tight in the right way and showed off his body subtly. He looked smart and sophisticated but also pretty damn sexy. "Really good," Jack added as he stepped a little closer, running his hands down Alex's sides. "Very sexy." He purred in his ear, watching their reflections in the mirror. "I guess that's us done then."

The second they were back at Jack's apartment Alex was dragging him towards the bedroom. He vaguely registered Josh yelling a greeting at them from the living room but he wasn't interested, all he could think about was Jack fucking him senseless in that damn suit.

Jack closed the door and Alex was immediately throwing the bag of clothes at him. "Get dressed." Jack snorted softly.  
"That's a new one." Alex rolled his eyes fondly.  
"Come on Jacky. Don't you wanna dress up all sexy for me?" Jack shook his head with a smile.  
"You're lucky you're cute. I wouldn't make a mess of a brand new suit for just anyone you know." Alex laughed as Jack began to strip off.  
"I should hope not."

Once Jack was dressed he just stood in front of the bed a moment. Alex bit his lip as he looked over him. God, he was so fucking sexy. He spread his legs slightly watching as Jack's eyes darkened minutely.

He strode across the room, coming to a stop between Alex's legs. He smirked down at him before gipping his arm and pulling him to his feet. Alex immediately grabbed ahold of the tie and pulled him down into a needy kiss.

Jack was soon grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it up over his head before reconnecting their lips and moving onto his jeans.

Once Alex was bare he pulled him closer, his hands roaming the large expanse of tanned skin as he moaned softly into Jack's mouth, gripping tightly onto the back of the suit jacket.

His skin tingled everywhere Jack touched and he found himself pressing closer as their lips continued their intoxicating dance. He was already buzzing with desire and want. No one had ever had the effect Jack did on him.

Jack gripped his hips and began walking him back towards the bed. He fell back as his knees hit the mattress and Jack was laying on top of him. Alex tightened his grip as they lay flush together and their hips began to grind.

He moaned loudly at the feeling of the rough material of Jack's pants against his half-hard dick. He couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure sparking up his spine as the friction had him pushing up that little bit harder, desperate for more.

Soon enough Jack was pulling back. He stood upright and began tackling his fly.

He could feel beads of sweat starting to form at his brow and the back of his neck and he knew he was going to be dripping with it by the time they were done. Seeing how turned on Alex was made it more than worth it.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from where it sat on the nightstand and dropped onto the mattress before shimmy his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He grabbed ahold of Alex's hips and pulled him down so his ass was in line with the edge of the mattress before pushing his knees up against his chest.

Alex's eyes darkened with excitement as Jack coated his cock in lube. He lined himself up, teasing Alex's entrance with his head. "I hope you're ready. I'm gonna fuck you right through that mattress." Alex moaned in approval. That sounded pretty perfect to him.

He pushed in to the hilt causing Alex to release a breathy gasp. His eyes rolled back as Jack hooked his knees over his shoulders. It felt so fucking good.

Jack was deeper than he'd ever been and he was caressing Alex's prostate without even trying. Alex felt so damn full and it had a tingling sensation running up his spine. He wasn't going to last long.

Jack pulled out and slammed back into Alex with his full force, jolting Alex's spine and sending an explosion of pleasure cascading through him. He choked out a moan. If he hadn't had Jack directly on top of him pinning him in place his whole body would have been convulsing with the pleasure Jack was providing.

Jack smirked down at him, an arm on either side of his head as he pounded into him. "Oh fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh god, _Jack!_ " Jack chuckled darkly at how fast Alex was coming undone beneath him. "God look at you. You're a mess." He smirked. "Are you even going to be able to make it through the wedding without cuming in your boxers? Such a pathetic little slut, can't even keep it together over a suit."

Alex couldn't respond. His mind was hazy from the pleasure overload and the words were barely registering at the edge of his consciousness. His body was singing and the only thing he could think was 'Jack, Jack, Jack' over and over like a mantra.

Jack continued his dirty grind, caressing all the right spots inside of Alex as the dizzy pleasure had him tightening his grip on the younger lad to try and keep himself grounded. It was so overwhelming and he was struggling to work out which way was up.

He was releasing nothing but gibberish as he moaned out with every exhale. Sweat coated every inch of his body as Jack thrust into him over and over causing a seemingly never-ending wave of pleasure to crash through his system. It was starting to become too much.

"God, you put porn stars to shame." Jack groaned, burying his face in Alex's neck. He hummed in approval as the scent of his sweat and desperation filled his nose. Fuck that was good.

Alex released a high pitched whine in response as his heels dug into Jack's shoulder blades. He was so close now as he tried to grind down onto Jack's increasingly erratic thrusts. He wanted to cum so bad but he also didn't want this to end. It just felt so _good._

"Fuck Jack! I'm so close!" He choked out, he was seeing stars. Jack groaned once more in response.  
"I know, Baby. Fuck I know."

He pulled back enough to reconnect their lips and kissed Alex filthily. They both moaned into it as Alex grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him impossibly closer.

His leaking cock rubbed against Jacks' shirt as they ground together leaving a wet patch behind as they drew closer to their climaxes.

Jack reached between them, grabbing Alex's cock and stroking it roughly, the movements uncoordinated. He rubbed his thumb over the slit causing Alex to release a choked gasp as he full-body shuddered and promptly released over the pair of them. A few thrusts later and Jack too was experiencing an intense orgasm.

Alex lay panting, his mind swimming as he tried and failed to gain some semblance of control over his body. He felt absolutely exhausted, his body wrecked.

He winced slightly as he felt Jack pull out of him and gently lay his legs back down where they should be. He could very easily sleep for the next week after that.

"As amazing as that was." Jack managed between deep breaths. "We _cannot_ do that at May's wedding." Alex released a wheezy chuckle.  
"I'm sure I will find a way to control myself."

Jack snorted, collapsing beside him. "I guess I'll just have to fuck you senseless the night before to keep you going through the service." Alex chuckled, eyes slipping shut as he snuggled himself closer to the younger lad. "Maybe go with morning sex a few hours before. All that sleep in between might rejuvenate my sexual urges." Jack pretended to think about it.  
"True but then we run the risk of you not being able to walk. I'd hate to have to show up by myself because I've fucked you too hard. My family are dying to meet you." Alex chuckled through a yawn.  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

They lay in comfortable silence for a little while as Jack's sweat-soaked clothes began to cool and cling to his skin. "We should probably go shower." He mumbled softly. Alex made a noise of protest as he snuggled himself closer still. "Later." He whined. "I wanna take a nap." Jack chuckled and closed his own eyes. That sounded like a great idea.


End file.
